La Maldicion
by leonardo123456789117
Summary: hipo es maldecido por loki asiendo que se tenga que esconder cada noche, porque si no uff y la única forma de quitarse la maldicion es casarse lo que se le ase difisil porque tiene 15 y astrid todavía no es su novia (nota:chimuelo tambien tiene la maldicion)
1. Chapter 1

**1:QUE PASO!**

Era un día muy tranquilo en berk, era un día relajante, los pájaros cantaban, el sol se metia, una multitud correteando a hipo…alto!, una multitud correteando a hipo

Hipo corría lo mas rápido que podía mientras todos los hombres de berk lo ayudaban a esconderse o a detener a la multitud de…puras chicas de 13 a 17 años, ya que hipo tenía 15,(ahora que abra echo)

Chimuelo! Ayuda!

Chimuelo correo asía hipo permitiéndole subir a el, logrando salir volando mientras lo cuidaban patán, patapez, brutacio, estoico y bocón en sus dragones

(NOTA: bocón no tiene dragón todavía solo se subió a uno de los que andan en berk)

Chicos que no se le acerque ninguna chica a hipo durante la noche ya que por el día vuelven a ser normales ok-dijo estoico

Todos si señor

Hay porque esto me pasa siempre a mí, pensando y justamente cuando le diría a Astrid que si quería ser mi novia en publico

(NOTA:ya tenían una relación pero no lo habían dicho en público, ni a nadie)

Cuidado hipo arriba de ti-grito patan

Hipo volteo y vio una red de pesca que va directo hacia el, así que con un rápido movimiento dio una maro meta y se salvo

Esto es malo muy malo miren!-dijo brutacio señalando enfrente de ellos,

Den la vuelta, no dejaremos que le hagan algo a mi hijo

Dieron la vuelta, porque enfrente de ellos venían muchas chicas en dragones

Miren chicos una cueva en esa montaña-dijo patapez

Genial nos servirá para poder pasar la noche-dijo bocón

Todos se metieron a la cueva cansados, sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando vieron que venían, estoico y bocón pusieron una piedra en la entrada para que no los vieran y funciono

Todos acepto estoico y bocón- hipo que pasa porque te corretean todas esas mujeres

Pues es mejor que se acomoden para que les cuente que paso

No hijo yo se los contare tu descansa porque no creo que puedas dormir mucho-hipo se fue a descansar

Meren chicos yo les contare que paso-dijo estoico y empezó con la historia

NOTA:ya sabe porque hipo le dijo

Esta mañana hipo salió de paseo como todos los días pero cuando volvió me conto que algo paso, me dijo que mientras volaba vio a alguien que estaba siendo atacado por dragones así que fue a ayudarlo, lo ayudo pero no era cualquier humano, era un dios, hipo no lo reconoció porque nunca lo había visto así que lo ayudo, cuando hipo termino de espantar a los dragones fue a ver como estaba, acerco y le dijo-disculpe se encuentra bien-el señor contesto-si gracias chamaco-hipo le dijo que quien era y el respondió con el nombre de-LOKI-el cual hiso a hipo temblar y querer salir corriendo de ahí, pero loki le dijo que le daría algo así que se acerco a hipo, loki le toco la frente y le dijo-chamaco que es lo que más te gustaría en todo el mundo-hipo respondió-pues…-ah ya se una chica verdad chico bueno este será tu regalo, sonrió malévolamente y la frente de hipo brillo, que es lo que me hiso se sentía cansado, calmado chico lo único que te diré es que esto será divertido pero para mí, para ti no se pero si te lo quieres quitar es mejor que te ca…jajajajaja es demasiado como para decírtelo pero bueno no te lo diré tu solo descúbrelo y yo que tú me apuro jajaja-seguía con la sonrisa malévola-adiós chamaco nos veremos algún día o no- en ese momento se convirtió en humo verde y desapareció.

Estoico:Eso es todo chicos

Patapez:Aaaah ok, pero porque le dio eso a hipo si le dijo que, que quería

Todos voltearon a hipo que se hiso el dormido (rayos)

Todos:-mmmm en que habrá pensado hipo en ese momento

Pensamientos de hipo-rayos pues tal vez pensé en ese momento algo un poco atrevido con Astrid)

Todos: y como saben que el día no pasa nada y de noche si

Estoio:Porque cuando llego era de día y nadie lo correteaba hasta que anocheció

Brutacio:Aaah y que es lo que le quieren hacer a hipo

Estoico Voltio a ver a hipo para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido porque el no sabía todavía que querían ya que vio que no se movió dijo-pues le digo la parte buena o la mala

Brutacio:La mala

Estoico:Pues…qui…quieren a hipo para…como se los digo bocón ayúdame

Bocon:Claro, lo que estoico trata de decir es que quieren a hipo para digamos "darle besitos y masajitos en todo su cuerpo"

Brutacio: pues en ese caso yo también quiero masajes ya me duele la espalda

Brutilda:no tonto el se refiere a…a que te refieres?

Estoico se pego con la mano en la cara:HAY POR DIOS, LO QUIEREN PARA TENER HIJOS, YA ME ENTIENDEN!

Todos:QUEEEEEEE!

Pensamientos de hipo:QUEQUEQUEQUEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OOOO RAYOS ES MEJOR QUE NO ME AGARREN DURANTE LA NOCHE!

Estoico:como oyeron, pero es mejor que duerman ya que por las noches tendremos que estar tratando de ayudar a hipo


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana hipo fue el primero en despertar

Hipo: chicos despierten, ya amaneció (bostezo)

Bocon:buenos días hipo, no te besuquearon durante la noche-soltando una risita

Estoico:dejalo en paz bocon

Hipo:porque dises eso bocon-pensando-no lo bueno que no, es mejor que no sepan que se que me quieren obligar a aser…

Rutacio:eeh hipo primero asegúrate que sea dé día si

Hipo: pues claro que es de día no vez que de las orillas de la roca entra luz

Brutacio:y si es una trampa para querer engañarte y que salgas de tu escondite, para así vio-fue interrumpido por una patada donde más le duele de parte de si patan.

Patan:hay que lindo día es este, muy tranquilo-burlándose

Hipo:no puedo creer que diga esto pero bueno, gracias patán enserio

Patan:porque? Solamente lo golpee

Hipo:aaah por nada, ya salgamos de aquí

En ese momento se empezaron a despertar para irse a la aldea y planear donde esconderse para las noches

Estoico:bien chicos vamos al pueblo

Todos se fueron a la aldea y empezaron a saludar como si nada, mientras los hombres ya sabían todo, estoico los llamo a todos acepto a las mujeres.

Estoico: señores tenemos que construir un lugar seguro para mi hijo, quiero opciones de donde podemos esconderlo ahora

¿?:en su cuarto, lo enceramos

Estoico:no mala idea está la ventana

¿?:en una cueva

Estoico:muy peligroso

Brutacio:ya se, y si lo amaramos en un poste en la plaza, mientras nosotros le tiramos dardos a las mujeres

Hipo:-_- no sé de dónde sacas ideas tan …

Estoico: tranquilo hijo

Hipo:porque no asemos unas torres en todo berk para poder esconderme

Estoico:esa es una buena idea, ok chicos quiero que construyan torres donde chimuelo y mi hijo se escondan durante la noche que solo tenga 2 entradas que hipo conozca en toda la isla

Todos empezaron a construir cuando acabaron ya estaba anocheciendo

Estoico: listo hipo

Hipo:mas que listo y tu chimuelo

Chimuelo gruño

Hipo:ok amigo andando

Estoico: suerte hijo

Hipo salió volando de ese lugar asía una torre en el bosque pero alguien lo seguía

HIPO: vamos chicos adentro

Hipo y chimuelo se metieron-se tiro al piso- pero la otra persona también

Hipo: tirado en el piso viendo el techo-aah, chimuelo como le aremos

¿?: Que tienes hipo te veo desanimado

Hipo:nada solo que…- volteo para ver quién era: as…ASTRID que, que haces aquí (nervioso y arrastrándose asía atrás)

Astrid: hipo que tienes porque te ves nervioso y que es este lugar

Pensamiento de hipo: tengo que salir de aquí antes de que anochezca por completo-astrid este me tengo que ir ya lo siento adiós-hipo se levanto y se dirigió a la salida y salió junto con chimuelo

Astrid: que tendrá también ayer lo vi por la ventana corriendo, que habrá pasado

Hipo:uff poquito más y se hace de noche-en ese momento se sonrojo por pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera quedado

Chimuelo gruño

Hipo: que pasa amigo-boteo para atrás lo venían persiguiendo 1 dragón y uno de ellos era brutilda junto con una compañera de vuelo que se le hiso muy familiar-heather pero que, cuando llego, chimuelo arriba

Los 2 atravesaron las nubes directo al cielo oscuro para poder camuflarse

Hipo:uff eso estuvo cerca-se recostó en chimuelo

¿?:No te preocupes, si quieres horita nos acercamos mas, así que no intentes escapar solo queremos decirte algo

Hipo se volteo y vio 4 dragones 1 estaban brutild y heather y los otros tres jinetes, no conocía a 2 pero a uno si-ca…camicazi, cuando aprendió a montar, Y CUANDO DEMONIS LLEGO!, esto se está asiendo mas difícil, chimuelo es hora de-le susurro al oído,

Chimuelo bajo a las nubes pareciendo que se fueron a tierra y las demás lo siguieron, pero hipo nunca bajo sigue en el cielo, las engaño

Hipo:okey…chico tenemos que tener más cuidado e amigo, bueno vamos a la torre que está en la primera colina

Chimuelo voló lo más rápido posible para llegar a la torre y esconderse sin que los vieran

Hipo: bueno chimuelo descansa.-los dos se recostaron para descansar mientras hipo veía la ventana-ojala esto acabe pronto, no creo poder soportar tanto.

Después de un rato los 2 quedaron totalmente dormidos hasta el amanecer.

El sueño de hipo:…donde estoy…quien soy…porque está oscuro…-una luz a lo lejos-que es eso…-empezó a caminar asía la luz-que es este lugar…-salió en un cuarto, se escucho llorar un niño-que, un niño…pero que pasa aquí-salió y vio al niño con un hombre mayor, que se abrasaban-que pasa…quienes son estas personas…-en ese momento una luz blanca segó a nuestro amigo castaño,

Hipo:aah!-despertó del sueño suspirando-uff que habrá sido eso uff

En ese momento sintió un escalofrió, porque sintió que alguien le puso la mano en el hombro

Hipo volteo lo más rápido posible, pego un salto-chimuelo lo hiciste a propósito verdad-era la cola de chimuelo

Chimuelo solo se empezó a reír

Hipo:jaja muy gracioso

Chimuelo gruño

Hipo: tranquilo amigo, estoy bien-se paro-vamos al pueblo, parece que ya amaneció

Los dos salieron volando de la torre, para llegar al pueblo con su padre.

Cuando iba regresando pensaba-que extraño, heather y camicazi, cuando llegaron y desde cuando saben montar en dragón

Hipo:papa!-bajando de chimuelo

Estoico:hola hipo, te esperaba

Hipo:a si y eso

Estoico: vamos con Ghoti a ver si sabe algo de esto

Los 3 se fueron directo a la casa de Ghoti, cuando llegaron, ella salió a verlos

Ghoti: bien joven sígueme

Hipo y Ghoti entraron y se sentaron

Hipo: dígame sabe cómo me puedo quitar esto, porque no me puedo imaginar qué pasaría si me agarran-se quedo con cara de tonto para pensar un momento-mmm pero si es bonita la chica que me atrape pues mmmm-fue interrumpido.

Ghoti:-le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza, asiendo que hipo se fuera directo al piso de espaldas- -_-

Hipo:aauch…pero que-se levanto y se sentó otra vez

Ghoti:la mala es…que para quitarte la maldición tienes que-fue interrumpida

Estoico:hijo tienes que salir ahora algo malo está pasando

Hipo y Ghoti salieron para encontrarse con que unos barcos se acercaban por el mar

Estoico:hipo ese es…

Hipo:sii…dagur

Estoico:que quera ahora


	3. sorry

**SII, SI YA SE PERDON POR NO SUBIR NADA PERDON, SORRY, LO SIENTO, PERO SI TENGO UNA ESCUSA Y ES QUE ME ENFERME Y ESTUBE INTERNADO PERDON, HOJALA ME PERDONEN****.**

**BUENO SEGUIREMOS CON NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, EN CUANTO BERIFIQUE QUE TODO ESTA MUY BIEN QUE SERIA DENTRO D DIAS.**

**AUNQUE ESTA VEZ REGRESARE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, AUN NO LE PONGO NOMBRE PERO LES DARE UN POCO DE INFORMASION LUEGO OK.**

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO ADIOOOOOSXD!**


End file.
